House Mason
' House Mason' is a large and influencial Numenorian house within the south eastern section of the Kingdom of Gondor, of whome dominate the town of Ethring. House Mason is the dominant house in south eastern Gondor, and this dominance extends as far north as the lands of House Koonie of whome controls the ancient fortress of Narvine . House Mason has always defined itself by the closeness that it feels towards its own, and in this way they attempt as a House to always join together. The motto of House Mason is ''"The Closeness of Blood is the only measure of Trust" ''and this goes to saying how much they value the trust you place in family over everyone else. House Mason in recent times has become known for their family naming becoming very germanic following its Patriarch spending time with the Germans of Highgarden in eastern Lucerne when he was a young man. House Mason rose to dominance during the exodus east from the ancient lands of Atlantis where they had been a nothing house. When the Black Numenorians destroyed the world the Empire of Numeron had built on the island of Atlantis the members of House Mason became one of the loyalists that fled the island alongside their lords in House Elessar. When they arrived in Europe they came to live within the region north of Umbar, and as time went on they founded the town of Ethring which was became the hub of the trade network between the swamps to the south inside Umbar, and the green valleys of Gondor to the north. This splitting of the two cultures meant that during the Civil War in Gondor they were the focus of some serious casualties and they lost a lot of their power in the destruction of that conflict. Following this they had to deal with a nearly constant attempt to annexx them, and these attempts culminated with House Mason attempting to diplomatically end the conflict by marrying their daughter Sarah Mason into Umbar. This fell apart and since then they have been attempting to once again rebuild their position but have found themselves dramatically weakened from within by Sarah Mason who holds silent loyalty to Umbar. History Early History House Mason rose to dominance during the exodus east from the ancient lands of Atlantis where they had been a nothing house. When the Black Numenorians destroyed the world the Empire of Numeron had built on the island of Atlantis the members of House Mason became one of the loyalists that fled the island alongside their lords in House Elessar. Gondor when they arrived in Europe they came to live within the region north of Umbar, and as time went on they founded the town of Ethring which was became the hub of the trade network between the swamps to the south inside Umbar, and the green valleys of Gondor to the north. The Gondor Civil War Main Article : The Gondor Civil War This splitting of the two cultures meant that during the Civil War in Gondor they were the focus of some serious casualties and they lost a lot of their power in the destruction of that conflict. Diplomatic Outreach When Sarah Mason was fifteen her parents silently sent her to Umbar after making a series of deals with diplomats in Umbar behind the scenes. These deals led to them offering their daughter to the brother of the king of Umbar in order for Umbar to slow the attacks against southern Gondor. When Umbar became upset by this deal she was already there and she watched as she became a political prisoner that noone other then her family even knew was outside of Gondor. During this political prisoner phase she became close with the man that would have been her husband, and she silently begin to believe in the Umbar cause after seeing and reading so much about their culture. She and Damon became sexually intimate as Damon wanted her to give him a child so that he would have a claim to southern Gondor through House Mason, but in the last months of her stay there she never became pregnant. Ildarion Elessar Arrives When Ildarion Elessar arrived in the town of Ethring alongside his small force of two hundred men, along with a dozen retainers he was shocked at the state of the town. The defences were in a terrible state, and the situation of the moral of the city appeared briefly on his walkthrough to be one where the population was teetering on the edge of mutiny. Seeing this angered the young prince and so he prepared to meet with the leadership of the town which at the time was held by council. When he called the council to meet with him he was shocked that at the one corner of the table was a small girl somewhere around his physical age. As the meeting commensed and he was filled in on the constant raids that rocked the town he couldn't help but be completely enthraled in the beautiful young women that was so vocal in her opinions throughout the meeting. As they all begin to exit the meeting the Lord of House Haines approached Ildarion and told him that he had some things that he should know before he was willing to stay in the town. Noteable Members Family Members * † Vu-Gohnin Mason. Commited Suicide ** † Nu-Tolia Mason. Commited Suicide ***Vu-Uleon Mason ****Nu-Kimbra Mason ***** Ar-Issia Mason (Ar-Issia Elessar) ****** Tar-Vislen Elessar ******* Tar-Drehlen Elessar II. ******* Ar-Friella Elessar *****Bur-Sarha Mason *****Nu-Thomas Mason *****Nu-Wilheim Mason ***Cer-Lohn Mason **** † Nu-Len Mason. Died of sickness *****Nu-Len Mason II. *****Cer-Lohn Mason II. Other Noteables Vassal Houses Category:Houses in Gondor Category:Houses in Europe Category:Numenorian Houses Category:White Numenorians Category:Numenorians